Et si
by Under This Rain
Summary: Et si tout ce tu pensais avoir construit n'était rien. Et si, ton existence entière ne reposait que sur un tout petit événement. Et si ce détail c'était passé plus tôt ou plus tard de quelques secondes. Que se serai-t-il passé?


_Bonjour Bonjour! _

_Voici un os que j'ai ecrit il y a un moment deja, a la base c'etait supposé etre une fiction mais je ne sais pas si poursuit le projet ou si je laisse comme ca^^_

_enfiiiin bref, bonne lecture j'espere!_

_Cora'  
_

* * *

__Et si tout ce tu pensais avoir construit n'était rien. Et si toute les valeurs en lesquelles tu croyait n'était qu'une illusion. Et si ta vie n'était pas celle que tu pensais être. Et si , ton existence entière ne reposais que sur un tout petit événement. Et si ce détail insignifiant n'était jamais arrivé, qu'il c'était passé plus tôt ou plus tard de quelques secondes. Que se serai-t-il passé?_

_ 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Harry Potter était un garçon bien. Pendant 11 ans, il avait été maltraité par son oncle et sa tante. Ils l'avaient logés dans un placard sous un escalier, il leurs avait servis d'esclave mais ne s'était jamais rebellé. Oui, Harry Potter était un garçon bien. Cependant, il n'avait jamais eu d'amis, de copains ni même de connaissances. Il avait toujours été désespérément seul. Il lui était souvent arrivé d'imaginé qu'il sortirait de cette situation, qu'une vie meilleure l'attendait ailleurs. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'un demi géant était venu chez lui en lui disant qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il devait aller a Poudlard, une grande école de sorcellerie, il l'avait suivit, laissant tout - Tout était un bien grand mot pour désigné sa misérable vie- derrière lui. Même si Harry avait eu un peu de mal a le croire, il c'était dit que ca ne pouvais pas être pire de toute manière. C'est comme ca qu'il s'était retrouvé ici, en train de monter les grands escaliers de Poudlard accompagné de Ron, un garçon qu'il avait rencontré dans le train mais avec lequel il avait déjà beaucoup sympathisé.

_ Ronald Weasley quelqu'un de sympathique. Il vivait dans une famille nombreuse et modeste et n'arrivait pas a se distinguer de ses frère. Ronald Weasley était quelqu'un de sympathique et pour les autre ca s'arrêtait là. Il était plutôt réservé, il ne se différenciait en rien par rapport a ses frères ni même comparé a ses frères, et il n'était pas d'une brillante intelligence -sans pour autant être stupide- . C'est pour cela que Ron, avait essayé de mettre toutes ses qualités en avant. C'était un garçon qui avait toujours été très loyal avec ses amis et sa famille, qui essayait de faire le moins d'embrouilles possible -hormis avec les gens qui le méritait- et qu'il se prenait que très rarement la tête, usant de son humour pour la jouer cool et détendre l'atmosphère lorsqu'il la jugeait tendu. Cependant, il était très têtu. Parallèlement, le fait de ne pas pouvoir se distinguer et d'être le dernier garçon de la famille lui avait donné un manque de confiance en lui maladif. C'est a cause de se dernier point que Ron se colora d'une teinte verte lorsqu'il monta les marches du château de Poudlard, stressé au possible.

_ Minerva McGonagall était une personne respectable. Elle avait toujours mis un point d'honneur a être juste, droite et a faire les choses comme il faut. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle faisait un petit discours au premières années avant la cérémonie de répartition mais cela lui faisait toujours chaud au coeur. Chaque années, elle expliquait les premiers principes de l'écoles aux nouveaux élèves et c'était important pour elle de leurs donné une bonne première impression de Poudlard et du corps enseignant. C'est avec un pincement de coeur habituel a la rencontre des premières années qu'elle s'avança, droite, fière et irréprochable - même un peu sévère selon les jeunes élèves- et commença a exposé le principe des quatre maisons. Alors qu'elle parcourait des yeux le petit groupe, elle aperçu au premier rang un petit brun, munie d'une paire de grosse lunette ronde et avec sur le front, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair; Elle sourit intérieurement en reconnaissant le jeune Harry Potter, qu'elle avait rencontré il y a une dizaine d'années alors qu'elle l'amenait, accompagné d'Albus Dumbledore,le Directeur de Poudlard et de Rubeus Hagrid, le demi géant garde chasse de l'école, chez son oncle et sa tante après le meurtre de ses parents. Une fois que son discours fut terminé, elle rentra dans la grade salle pour préparé la répartition, laissant, pour deux minutes les eleves seuls.

_ Draco Malfoy était un être parfait. Il était enfant unique dans une famille aristocratique de sang pur. Il se devait d'être parfait, autant physiquement que mentalement. Ses yeux gris n'exprimaient jamais rien d'autre que de l'indifférence et l'on ne pouvais discerné aucune expression sur son visage. Le blond mettait un point d'honneur a respecter les volontés de son père et son éducation même s'il n'était pas tout a fait d'accord avec ses principes, ses dires et ses méthodes. Ainsi, il avait, en tout bon Malfoy qu'il était, apprit a être froid et arrogant, a ne jamais montrer ses sentiments ou ses pensées. Il était toujours poli et bien élevé et portait une attention particulière a être irréprochable; mentalement, pour faire honneur a son rang; physiquement, simplement pour se mettre en valeur car Draco le savais: il était d'une rare beauté. Il s'était toujours habitué a s'entouré des bonnes personnes -Selon la définition de son père: gens connus, qui ont de l'influence, et surtout pas de traitres a leurs sang ou même de sang de bourbe- ou de personnes qu'ils pouvaient aisément manipuler pour arriver a ses fins. c'est pour cela qu'a peine arriver a l'école, le jeune homme s'était déjà entouré de deux garçon, imposant et possédant un faible QI, pour que ces derniers lui servent de gardes du corps. Il avait gravis les marches du château d'une démarche fière et n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire a la mention de la maison serpentard. Le blond savais déjà qu'il allais aller dans cette maison: toute sa famille y avait été, il avait le caractère pour et surtout, surtout, son père le voulais. et ce que Lucius Malfoy veux, il l'obtient. Une rumeur qu'il avait entendu dans le train lui revint a l'esprit: Harry Potter faisait partit de la promo. Il décida de bien s'entouré dès le début et se dirigea vers le brun pour lui offrir son amitié.

_ Neville Longbottom était un enfant maladroit. Il n'avait jamais hérité du talent de ses parents , aurores doués et prometteurs qui avaient été envoyés a Ste mangouste suite a un trop violent doloris. Sa grand mère paternelle l'élevais depuis, très aimante mais lui reprochant souvent de ne pas être comme eux. En plus d'être maladroit, il était très étourdis et ces deux défauts accumulés lui avaient value un très, très grand manque de confiance en lui. Une énorme malchance s'ajoutant a ceci, donnais un résultat désastreux. Pour preuve, a peine était il monté dans le pouillard express que déjà, il avait perdu trésor, son carpeau. Il avait mobilisé plusieurs élèves dans le train pour essayer de le retrouver. Mais en vain. c'est pour cela qu'il sauta de joie en voyant son batracien devant la foule d'élèves. Il poussa un petit groupe pour se dégager et aller le chercher. Il s'excusa en percutant Harry Potter, interrompant sa conversation avec un blond, et récupéra son animal.

"Je m'appel Malfoy. Draco Malfoy"

_ Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de se retourné pour lancé une réplique cinglante a un roux, (qu'il supposait être un Weasley) qui s'efforçait de retenir un éclat de rire. en effet, un élève, un peu enrobé les percutât et se jeta sur un carpeau en criant 'TREVOR!'. Alors que Draco tendait sa main a Harry et s'apprêtait a reprendre la parole, le professeur de métamorphose arrive, et les pria d'entré dans la grande salle. Le brun eut juste le temps de se saisir de la main du blond , acceptant ainsi son amitié, avant d'être emporté par le flot d'élèves.

_ Harry fut émerveillé en entrant dans la grande salle, ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du plafond magique. Les étudiants se placèrent devant la table professorale, fixant le choipeau, un peu stressé de la suite. Mcgonagall donna les consigne puis appela le premier élève qui fut envoyé a pouffsouffle. Plusieurs autre suivirent. Il vit Hermione, une jeune fille qu'il avait rencontré dans le train se dirigé joyeusement vers la table des griffondor. Peu de temps après, ce fut au tour de Draco d'être répartit. Le choipeau eut a peine touché sa tête qu'il l'envoya a Serpentard. le blond lança un grand sourire a Harry avant d'aller s'installer. Quand Harry fut appelé, le silence se fit dans toute la s'installa sur le petit tabouret et le chapeau fut posé sur sa tête. Ce dernier hésitât longtemps entre Griffondor et Serpentard. Harry se fichait bien d'où il l'enverrai. A griffondor il y avait hermine qui avent l'air plutôt sympa et a serpentard, il y avait Draco, qu'il avait bien envie de connaitre. après cinq minute de dilemme, le choipeau rendit enfin sa décision: Serpentard. c'est sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement que le jeune Harry Potter prit place aux cotes de Draco.

_ 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_ _Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut, son pyjama trempé de sueur, ses draps emmelés autour de lui. Il lutta quelques instant pour se rememoré où il était et pour retrouver ses esprits. Son rêve lui revint en mémoire…que voulais t il dire? Le brun reflichit a un moment, laissant son esprit vagabonder dans les limbes des possibles, se demandant comment aurai pu être sa vie si ses choix ou les événements avaient été différents._


End file.
